A Lesson to Be Learned
by ikriam
Summary: This Is SLASH  yes yes slash, Dempsey hates Richtofen and It's time for him to show The doctor his place


Lesson To Be learned

Dempsey hated him… that bastard… that psycho… he always has something to hide… that stupid smirk on his face and that evil squeaky laugh. Why does he always like to torture Dempsey? Their not toys in his hand.

"Come on get moving" Even that chipmunk voice of his mad Dempsey want to punch him. He looked at the man in front of him with hatful eyes; he even walks like a bitch. One day Dempsey will get his hands on that freaky Nazi and make him pay for everything.

"Dempshey… don't be an idiot and vatch vhere your going" The American looked under his boots to notice he walked on a dead zombie and boy was it smashed into pieces. "Oh zhe poor child, vent in vain" Richtofen smirked and continued walking to god knows where.

"Exactly where are we going Doc?"

"Zhat is none of your business Stupid American, you just follow"

Dempsey growled, he couldn't wait to have a gun to that Nazi's head and kill him. "Nikolai is almost out of Vodka" the Russian glanced at his empty bottle before tossing I and pulling out another.

Richtofen rolled his eyes and shot them a glare of un-amusement. "Good maybe if you verent drunk you can shoot straight" The doctor opened a door to a stage, the room filled with chairs, some of them broken, the room was no brighter than the others. Dempsey was glad his lighter still worked, they light up anything they could burn so they won't stay with no light in this black night.

Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey sat chatting and laughing at a very drunk Nikolai. Takeo tried to get Nikolai back to his senses. "Slap him silly Takeo HAHA" Dempsey laughed and fell backwards. He caught a glimpse of the Nazi mad Doctor sitting on the stage by himself, his chin rested on the back of his hands as his left leg supported his weight. He seemed to be in deep thought then again… he always was.

"Vhat do you vant?"

Dempsey didn't reply .When did he get here? Why did his legs carry him here? He shrugged not knowing what else to do. "Zhen shoo leave ze doctor to his thought annoying American"

"I have a name you know"

"Vhy should I call you by a name? you are nothing"

Dempsey narrowed his eyes. "And it's like you and your scrawny ass are?"

Richtofen didn't bother to reply, he moved his hands from side to side before pointing at Takeo and Nikolai once again telling the American to leave him alone.

"You can't boss me around freakbag"

Richtofen sighed. "You are really starting to annoy me"

Dempsey smirked. "Good"

"If you don't go away zhis second your fate will be no different from those troublesome minions of mine"

The bastard was threatening Dempsey and the American didn't like it one bit, he calmed himself down before sitting next to the doctor. "You're a bastard you know that?" he laughed. The German looked away from Dempsey not wanting to even glance at him. "That's why you're going to pay" Dempsey jumped on Richtofen and quickly pinned him down, Richtofen struggled. "What's wrong Doc? Trapped?" the struggling Nazi shot Dempsey an angry glare.

"Get off of me you imbecile"

The American watched as Richtofen continued to struggle under him. "Ready to apologize?"

"NIEN"

"Okay" Dempsey said calmly, he threw the Nazi's hat away followed by his jacket and shirt.

"Vhat…Vhat are you doing?" Dempsey slammed Richtofen on the wood under him to stop him from struggling.

"You went to far doc, time for yah to pay."

Richtofen felt a little dizzy, who could have guessed Dempsey had put all his might behind that attack. Dempsey pinned both of the doctor's wrists with one hand while he used the other to torture his hip in a point where the doctor felt like it would snap. "Shtop" Richtofen almost yelled, he didn't stop struggling and that only got him another slam against the wood. Richtofen moaned in pain.

"Struggling will only cause you pain, you're smart Doc you know what's best for yah" Dempsey made no attempt at all to sound dangerous or threatening, he stayed calm and cheerful; he was enjoying this, laughing in the Nazi's ear. His nails digging into the flesh of his hips drawing blood.

The doctor gasped. Suddenly the hand left his hip and moved to his pants tugging on them. "N...Nien stop"

"Don't worry doc it won't hurt... much" Richtofen lost it, he panicked, his breathing shallow. His clothes were off he was exposed, he felt ashamed. Closing his eyes in defeat he hoped it would just be over soon. He felt the American's hands run to his backside and he bit on his lower lip as two fingers wandered down the clef between the Doctor's buttcheeks and circled the tiny pucker pushing against the tight ring muscle but not breaching it. Richtofen's mind shutted down completely, a sob escaped him.

"Hey Doc... gotcha" Dempsey smirked and licked the Doctor's neck before pulling his fingers away. Richtofen felt confused for a second before he sighed in relief his body failed to answer his commands to move. Dempsey held Richtofen in his arms when the Doctor was too paralyzed to move. "Calm down Richtofen I was just fucking around with you I would never force you to do something like that... unless you make me really pissed. Hey I hope you learned your lesson though"

Richtofen nodded against Dempsey's chest. "Ja... ja I did" Dempsey chuckled he wouldn't blame the Nazi for his actions he was a sick psychopath all he needed was just a little push to fix him up. He didn't want to hurt Richtofen he loved him too much for that.

END


End file.
